Hithereto use has been made of such dental practice means in the field of dental education system for example as means wherein a single practice chair is especially prepared for a dental student apprentice, which chair is provided at one side thereof with a man's head model and at both sides with syringes, a vacuum pump, handpieces and other necessary instruments.
According to the above-mentioned dental education system, a number of dental practice means must be positioned in rows to form a large area so that in case a great number of dental student apprentices are instructed at a time, an instructor is unable to confirm as to how exactly they are operating in accordance with his instructions. Furthermore, some of the apprentices remote from the instructor cannot acoustically follow him.
Thus in order to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages, a proposition has been made wherein dental practice means are placed opposite to one another so that all the means may be disposed in a straight line. However, according to the above-mentioned opposed positioned means, an instructor cannot sit on a chair in a fixed position, thus being unable to check each apprentice's way of holding an instrument, motion of his hands, and his operating posture. The result is that the instructor fails to communicate his own wishes to the apprentices.